Comfort
by iamaturtleduckhearmeroar
Summary: This is day one of Broh Week with the prompt: Comfort. Iroh meets Bolin at a young age.


Big people parties were not for little princes, Iroh decided. His bored glance took in the many people gathered in the party hall for his grandfather's birthday. He could hear them gossiping and criticizing each other and it sickened him.

He looked up at his mother and pleaded quietly, "Mother can I please go outside?"

Honora smiled and said, "Yes, dear. Don't go too far though. Stay on the patio outside. If you wander I'll send your grandmother after you, and you and I both know how that will go." Iroh blanched and nodded vigorously before slipping outside. It's so much better out here, Iroh thought with a smile. The patio was completely empty except for a buffet set up for the evening meal that would begin at a later time. Iroh smirked and walked over to the table, casting a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking, he reached for a dumpling. But his hand didn't make contact with his favorite food.

It made contact with another hand. Iroh jumped back and demanded, "Who's there?"

The other hand jerked back as the person tried to hide, but their sleeve snagged on the intricate punch bowl and with a desperate tug the little hand pulled everything off the table. Iroh ran around to the other side, hands out, ready to fight the intruder.

The prince's eyes widened in shock.

It was only a little boy; a dirty and skinny boy only a few years younger than himself. And he was bleeding, obviously something had hit him in the head. Iroh knelt down next to the boy, who tried to get away from the firebender, but Iroh stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Let me help you! You're bleeding!"

The other boy shook his head frantically, "N-no I gotta go! I'm gonna get caught!" The prince ignored the panicked reply and concentrated on ripping up the stained table cloth.

This caused the boy to panic even more, "W-what are you doing? You can't rip that up! No need to worry about me! I'll ju-" Iroh clapped his hand over the boy's mouth and sighed exasperatedly, "Do you ever stop talking?" He could feel the other boy smile a little under his hand. He leaned forward and pressed the piece of tablecloth he had managed to rip off to the boy's temple. He made a pained face at the ragged cut that stretched across his head, it had stained the brown curls red, "We should go see my aunty! She's a great healer!" The injured boy shook his head but moaned as spots popped into his vision.

Iroh frowned, "Fine but at least let me tie it up first." He didn't wait for an answer but instead folded up a piece of cloth into a little square and pressed it on the boy's curly haired head, grabbing the boy's hand he place it on the square, "Hold this here," and started tearing a large strip he could use to tie the wound.

As he worked he asked, "So why were you stealing the food?"

The boy blushed, "I was really hungry and the table was just out hereand no one was watching well except you but I didn;'t know cause you're short so the table hid you! Mako's at work so I have to find food by my self today!"

Iroh twitched at the short comment but chose to ignore it, "Who's Mako?"

"He's my big brother!" the boy smiled proudly.

"Where are your parents?"

The smile died immediately, "They're dead."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Iroh started wrapping the cloth around his head carefully.

"It's fine! You didn't know!" the boy said quickly. Iroh stopped to stare into the green eyes. A blush quickly worked it's way up the little boy's face, "W-what? Is something wrong?"

Iroh quirked his head and said, "You're cute."

The boy's eyes widened and he became flustered, "What? No I'm not! I don't even know you!"

Iroh continued wrapping and stated simply, "I am prince Iroh the second."

The color drained from the little boy's face and Iroh waved his free hand, "No no! Don't do that! All my friends act differently when I tell them that!"

The boy's cheeks colored a little, "You count me…as your friend?" Iroh nodded and then tied the cloth into a tight know, "There! All done!" He helped the boy to his feet and felt happy when he realized he was taller than him. The other boy ran his foot over the ground and said, "Well I better get going. I'm really sorry that I ruined your food." Iroh patted him on the shoulder, "You saved my family from a big argument. My uncle wouldn't have eaten it anyway since he's a vegetarian." The boy smiled at the reassurance and turned to leave.

Iroh lunged forward quickly, "Wait! You never told me your name! I told you minute so it's only fair!"

"Bolin."

Iroh smiled, "I like that name," and planted a small kiss on Bolin's forehead, laughing as he turned beet red. Bolin stepped back and squeaked good bye bfore turning and running down the street. Iroh smiled at the retreating figure. Bolin. He would remember that name.


End file.
